The Final Defeat
by buffalomikem
Summary: This story is about one of our freinds defeats in life, and his falure to be a master above masters in the diverse world of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Defeat**

Nintendo owns pokemon not myself; this qualifies for all of the chapters!

I want to be the very best; to catch them is my real test to train them is my cause. Pokemon! So what is so good about Pokemon, there are so many scenarios and so many possibilities in the world of Pokemon. My Pokemon story will involve many characters that you may or may not know. If you read my crud fan fic, that is fake and not very good, do not stop reading this because of that one story.

This story begins in Ash's point of view:

"I knew I would make it to the top someday and all of you would look like fools, it may have taken me 70 years Misty but I am finally in the elite four."

"I am the strongest leader in the elite four as well."

Misty and Ash have bean married for about 50 years now and they had 5 kids, their names are Billy, Sync, James, Marta and Tina. They are all great pokemon masters except for Sync, who joined Team Rocket for power.

"Ha dad you are a loser, who cares about being one great and all powerful elite four master. Your are nearly dead Dad and this is what you have been working for since you were 11 years old."

"Sync you must turn away from Team Rocket, then you can take my place in the elite four when I die."

Ash thinking to himself thinks you're the biggest trader in the Ketchum family………..

Misty's point of view:

"Smell you latter Dad, I have no interest in the elite four and I never will"

"Leave Dad alone Sync, your not even smart, your just like that old loser Gary with his horrible sangs, all he cared about was money and himself, he was a selfish loser who got you to join team rocket."

"Misty, you never told me he got our Sync to join the evil Team Rocket."

"It's a long story!"

Misty thinks to her self, do I have to tell this story again, I have already told it to most of the family.

**To be continued………………………………….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final Defeat Part 2**

This second chapter begins in Misty's point of view:

"Ash"

"I am sorry when I told you that Sync just ran away and yelled I am going to join Team Rocket, I lied to you because I was afraid of what would happen if I told you, but now I will tell you the truth."

"When Sync was 10 years old we were going for a walk in the forest and…………..

This is what really happened:

"Sync, what was that noise?"

Terrified: "I don't know."

Gary stops on a motorbike in the middle of the forest wearing a Team Rocket official uniform. His wife Jenny is on the back of the bike with a mean grin.

"Misty, long time no see I finally have found a place where I actually fit in, as a leader of Team Rocket. I once thought that Team Rocket was no good but I now know the truth. Jessie and James have been crying for their jobs back ever since I fired them."

"Gary, you are good for nothing, you are just a big fat liar and I think that you should get out of here before I punch you in the face."

"Sorry, Misty I can't do that, I am here to capture your 10 year old son Sync, he has great trainer ability's that would be very yousfull for Team Rocket. I will train him to be a great pokemon master."

"Mommy don't let him do that!"

"Go Azurill."

"Misty please an Azurill, I can defeat that with my weakest pokemon, I am not even joking Misty."

Gary sent out a Rampardos and the battle was on; the battle to save Misty's son Sync. Misty first used Hydro Pump but Gary had a gadget that he used to eat up all the water, giving the attack no power. Gary had Rampardos use charge, which smashed Azurill to the ground and with a swipe Rampardos used steal and grabbed hold of Sync. Sync was screaming like a crazy child and Gary through a separate special pokeball at Sync. Gary was laughing like a crazy person and Misty had no pokemon left and was crying and flaying wildly."

"Misty, Sync will become a great member of Team Rocket and he will be able to defeat Ash and all you losers."

With that Gary jumped on his bike he called Rampardos back and drove away saying, smell you later.

Back to the original setting:

"Misty, if I ever new that I would have gone after him but seeing that you forgot to mention it to me."

"Gary said if I told you Ash my whole family would be finished and Sync was in his turf, so I did not have a choice."

"I got to get to my spot in the elite four, it is almost time to start the big job."

"Ash, Good luck!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Defeat Part 3**

Fine if I have to say Nintendo owns Pokemon and I don't in every chapter than I shall, please tell me if I have to reviewers out there.

This long chapter begins in Joesmithsather point of view:

My five-year-old son will soon be the youngest ever to win the elite four let alone battle in the elite four. I can't believe I want to laugh so loud and so proud. No one can stop my son or me.

There are a few things you must know before I get to deep into this chapter Joesmithsather is the one who finally ruins somebody very important. Joesmithsater is entering his five year old son to battle in the elite four and he alone has never beat the elite four and he is going to do it by going through an illegal method.

"Joesmithsather you owe me a lot of cash if you want me to sell you my Rampardos, and your going to need it if you want a five year old to be Ash in the elite four. The thing is extremely ancient. My old master gave me it when I was 12 years old and I have trained it to become the most powerful pokemon ever."

"Sync, have you even beaten the great and powerful Ash."

"No but he is my Dad and I know his weaknesses."

"Wait, Sync you never told me that Ash Ketchum was your Dad."

"Sorry, I don't have time for this either your going to bye my Rampardos or your going to get out of my site Joesmithsater."

"I will pay you half a million to train my son to beat Ash and give him your Rampardos."

"Deal, I can't wait until my Dad is on the ground begging to join Team Rocket because his life is ruined and I will just spit in his face."

This next paragraph begins the training for Joesmithsathers child Joe:

"Joe you will become the most talented pokemon master ever and all because of me Sync and don't you forget that."

"Master Sync, why do you hate your Dad so much, I love my Dad so much, he has helped to make me such a great master."

"That is for another time, I will not discuss this with you or your Dad, I am a proud member of Team Rocket."

"Now tell me Joe what is your best pokemon."

"Palkia, master Sync"

"What?????????"

"What's the big deal master Sync."

"How in the world did you get a legendary pokemon Joe?"

"My Dad bought it from some guy that likes to catch legendary pokemon. Did you know at one time he almost caught all three legendary birds but Ash put him out and defeated him."

"I have heard about him from my Dad, but this still stifles me."

Sync point of view:

How could a five year old child own a legendary pokemon, his Dad must have paid millions for Palkia. If only I could get my hands on the legendary. But I still want Ash to fall in shame. What to do, what to do, what to do.

"Kid send out your Palkia."

"No my Dad took him because he did not want you to try and steal him."

"Fine than send out your toughest pokemon."

"Go Alakzam."

"Good choice Joe, but I will be sending out Rampardos."

"Go Rampardos"

"Mind Read"

At this point Sync takes out a device that takes all of the mind reading power away from Alakzam.

"Pyswave Alakzam."

Sync does the same thing, defeating the power of the wave, than Sync decides to use charge knocking Alakzam to the floor."

"Kid you got a long way to go before you defeat Ash."

**To be continued………….**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Final Defeat Part 4**

Hello Nintendo owns pokemon!

Ash comes home after his first day of work in the elite four, Ash's point of view:

"Misty, well today was a very exciting day of work, I got to challenge a strong 35 year old to a battle, but I melted him down. I destroyed all of his pokemon with my charizard. I was very lucky he did not have any water pokemon. He mostly had grass and electric type pokemon."

"Your hard work seems to have finally paid off, do you want to battle my pokemon in our gym complex."

"No, I am to tired."

"I prefer to study some battles on the 50 inch HD T.V."

"Ash do you want to go out to dinner tonight at the Café."

"Fine Misty but can I just relax for a minute."

"Well your not very nice Mr. Ketchup."

"Our last name is not Ketchup it is Ketchum."

"O my goodness Ash."

A few weeks later in Team Rocket headquarters

"You are finally ready and up for the challenge Joe, I have trained you well remember to use this invisible cloak over the cheating device and only use it if you are getting demolished by Ash. Remember Palkia is your last resort because he is your most powerful pokemon."

"Thank you master Sync."

"You are very welcome, now go out their and throw Ash to the ground with a mighty winding blow."

"Will do."

Joe's appearance seems very dark for a small child and is only approved by his Dad Joesmithsather. Joe where's a dark cloak and a black cap with Palkia on the top, he also paints his face purple and white. Joe has never been to school before, sad but yet very true.

Joe marches into the elite four:

"You look a little young to be going into the elite four"

"I am 5 years old and I have the card so let me through big person"

"I see the card, so your name is little Joe."

"I am not little."

"Go ahead little Joe."

"With that Joe runs past the card accepter and into the tournament."

Joe uses his knowledge to whim past all of the elite four masters accept Ash. He is now walking into the battle with Ash, his head stuck up in the air, his confidence rising. What will happen, can Joe pull it off and become the youngest member to win the elite four or will Ash be the victor, we will see in the final chapter of this story.

**To be continued…………………..**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Final Defeat Part 5**

Nintendo owns pokemon.

This chapter begins in Joe's point of view:

Your finished Master Ash, you will collapse and my Dad will be so proud of me. He will finally give me the X-box 360 and Halo 3. My Dad will be so proud of me a five year old defeating the elite four. Ash won't even be able to breathe and he will fall to his doom in agony. Master Sync's cheating device wont let me down; I will be a champion of champion's. Wow I think well for a 5 year old!

Joe enters the room:

"So Joe I heard you might make it this far, are you ready to take me on or do you want to turn back and tell your Dad that you could not make it past me."

"Ash you're a big fat loser."

"Joe you're just like your Dad, Joesmithsather."

"I know, but I am ready to put you down in shame for my family and friends."

"I can't believe your like this Joe, I can't picture why you want me to go down in shame and anyways there is no way you could ever beat me, even with all the cheat gadgets in the world."

Joe feels guilty inside because he knows what he must do to win. He must cheat in order to beat Ash the master of the Elite Four.

Just then Joesmithsather walks in with a huge present addressed to Joe:

"Joe I am ready to watch you kick Ash's butt to pizza hut, in a pokemon battle, if you win you get this huge present; I think you know what it is my boy."

"Ash lets battle, I want my present."

"Joe your Dad is spoiling you and I think he want revenge more than anything, I beg of you not to battle me and go in joy knowing you did the right thing."

"Joe, do not listen to this Ash, call out your first pokemon."

"Joesmithsather, if you want revenge make it through the elite four and battle me yourself. Or our you to weak to battle me yourself Joesmithsather."

"I, Joe want to be the first 5 year old to win the elite four trophy."

"Well little Joe it is not going to happen."

Joe has 3 pokemon that our fully healthy from the battle's with Aaron, Jennifer, Flint and Lucian. He decides to send out his Alakzam and Ash counters that by sending out his Pikachu. Pikachu is very old now and he is a lot weaker than before but still is a strong electrocuting rocket. Alakzam uses psychic and Pikachu falls backward while staring at swirls of power. He gets back up about half alive and uses thunder, but Joe stifles it away with his cheating device and Alakzam is unaffected. Alakzam uses psywave knocking Pikachu on his face, Pikachu is angry and Ash has him use thunder quickly. Joe does not have enough time to cheat and Alakzam faints.

"Ash, you may be beating my Joe, but I would like to raise the stakes a little bit here, if you win I give you tickets to the sold out Pokemon championship of the world and if you win you give me your mansion."

"I really want to go to that game Joesmithsather, but I don't know if Misty would like it to much if I made this deal with you."

"My Joe has no chance, plus I forgot to mention it is 4 tickets. So deal or no deal."

"Deal."

Ash and Joesmithsather shake on it and the battle continues, Ash has 6 pokemon left while Joe only has 2. Joe sends out the faithful and strong Rampardos! Rampardos breaks out in a rage and charges at Pikachu. When Pikachu is struck it goes flying in the air, than lands on the ground with a pale look of a fainted lama. Rampardos is flailing like crazy at the hands of Joe and savagely defeats 5 out of 6 of Ash's pokemon. Then Ash sends out Deoxy's. With a little bit of magic Deoxy's finally calms Rampardos down and puts it to sleep. Then with the attack cry of wild psywaves Rampardos faints in its sleep, this is a new attack founded by Professor Oak himself 30 years ago

"Dad I'm scared, I don't know what to do, I only have one pokemon left."

"Don't worry son, just have confidence in yourself and believe that you can beat Ash."

"Fine Dad I will get that X-box 360!"

"Joe and Joesmithsather it is not to late to admit that you cheated somehow, there is no way anyone could have figured out how to get right at my heart and my job. But never fear if you continue than I will surely win."

"Well see about that, now show him what your made of Joe."

"Go Palkia."

"Palkia use spacial rend."

"Rrrrrggggg", Palkia screeches and then lets out a burst of energy that wraps up Deoxy's making him lose about 25 of his health.

"Deoxy's use sleep attack."

The power is vanished by the cheating device and Palkia does not fall asleep.

"Palkia, now use Dragon Claw."

Palkia runs up to Deoxy's and scratches him; he loses 50 of his health, only 25 of his health remains. Deoxy's next attack misses for real and Joe has a chance to finish off Ash once and for all. He hesitates than call out……………………

"Palkia, fire blast."

Flames come scourging out of Palkia's mouth and Deoxy's cries in utter defeat, the battle is over, a 5 year old defeated the Master of the Elite Four. A moment of we our the champions come upon Joe and Joesmithsather and they start to sing the song. Ash falls to the ground realizing that he has lost everything."

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh, how could a 5 year old beat me?"

Ash throws his cap to the side feeling like his life is over. Just then his verizon mobile cell phone starts to ring and he answers it.

(Sync): "The final defeat has finally come."

Laughing and high fiveing can be heard over the cell phone, Ash is about to go insane as he thinks this is my final defeat.

The End 


End file.
